


Грохотом неба

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Пятьсот лет невыносимо мало. Вечность звучит лучше.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Грохотом неба

_Потом раздается страшный удар грома, словно лето задумало покончить жизнь самоубийством._

Грохот стоит такой, что внутри все вибрирует, кости на земле подскакивают, вздрагивают, стучат и шумят, подобно ее зубам, выстукивающим чечетку. Горизонт разбивает молния, за ней еще одна, и еще, и еще, в сотые доли секунды, одна за другой. Перед глазами светло, ни единой тени, ни единого темного пятна. Белый-белый-белый. 

_Белый._

— _Успокойся!_ Сейчас же!.. Успокойся! Пожалуйста! Эй, я вообще-то живая, так что могу к тебе подойти и стукнуть! Ну же, давай! — Голос словно тонет в бурном шуме прибоя, разбивается о камни и разлетается пеной, не достигая слуха. В голосе — и слезы, и страх, и бесцветность. Руки неповоротливые, неудобные, словно чужие. А впрочем, может быть, и чужие. Но не важно. Если ими можно обхватить _ее_ и заставить наконец дышать, то не важно. 

_Главное, вдохни_ — вот этот пропитанный озоном воздух, полный влаги и свежести, полный тумана и полевых трав, старых рек и древних костей, просто вдохни и выдохни. А потом повтори, и снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока не успокоится сердце, пока не уляжется гневная боль. 

_Пока не закончится гроза._

***

— Итак, что у нас сегодня? — Хината со всего размаху влетает за стол, хватая горячий тост. Куроо быстро прослеживает взглядом, чтобы та не обожглась, и продолжает варить кофе на плите, без зазрения совести добавляя туда корицу. Хината облизывает губы, вцепляется в тост с щедрым количеством абрикосового джема зубами, выглядывает в окно и хохочет, щурясь от солнца. — У тебя сегодня хорошее настроение, Куроо-сенсей! 

Куроо фыркает. 

— Без сенсеев, Хината-чан, я не настолько стара. Хотя, если подумать, хм. Неа, все равно не старая, не проведешь. — И щелкает ее по веснушчатому носу. Хината уязвлено прижимает ладони к покрасневшему месту и смотрит с видом оскорбленной невинности. — И не надо вот этого взгляда. Сегодня учим латынь и пытаемся колдовать над сухой травой. 

— Только не латынь! — стонет она, откидываясь на спинку стула. Куроо со смешком глядит на Хинату, улыбаясь и чувствуя неуверенное, робко расцветающее в груди счастье. Солнце начинает светить ярче, засыпая Хинату золотом и медом, растекается и остается на коже оттенком рассвета. Куроо протягивает руку к пушистым волосам, завороженная переливами рыжего, и треплет. Мягкие. Очень мягкие. 

Хината как-то понимающе приподнимает уголки губ и сверкает карими глазами — и даже их солнце выделяет: те приобретают глубину и карамельный оттенок на самом дне радужки. Но не важно, как много цветов в крохотном кусочке, самым важным в них остается радость, заставляющая день светлеть, теплеть и не вписываться в рамки сонно-колючей зимы, заставляя синоптиков в очередной раз ломать все свои приборы и злиться до покраснения. 

— А может, все же без латыни, Куроо-сан? У меня с языками все просто ужасно! — Хината вскакивает со стула, начиная размахивать руками. — Вот выучила одно слово, например, и через час забыла! Это же сущий кошмар, Куроо-сан! Абсолютный, ужаснейший, кошмарнейший кошмар из всех кошмаров! 

— Ну, — протягивает Куроо, убирая длинную часть волос в сторону и закалывая их заколкой Хинаты, — это еще не самый страшный кошмар, с которым тебе предстоит познакомиться. К тому же, латынь довольно интересно изучать, когда знаешь, что она является языком _мертвых_. Ну, в теории. 

— Куроо-са-ан! Нечестно! И вообще, верните мою заколку, теперь челка в глаза лезет. 

— Не-а. 

— Куроо-сан. Кофе. 

Тецуро с ужасом оборачивается, заставая перетекающий на плиту бурлящий кофе. Поднимается ветер, трепля занавески и нагоняя облака, а в спину прилетает звонкий, солнечный смех Хинаты, которая сама по себе была солнцем — рыжим, маленьким и прекрасным. Солнцем, которое почему-то хотелось оберегать, прятать в самом эпицентре бури, в або офо, закутывать в одеяло и уносить на руках далеко-далеко от плохого настроения, постепенно становящегося светлее. 

И Куроо не знает, что это за чувство. Оно мягкое, точно кошачья шерстка, нежное и тающее на языке молочной пенкой. Легкое, но навязчивое, ревниво требующее, чтобы Шоё-тян была рядом, в поле зрения, чтобы дышала, двигалась, смеялась, шумела, _существовала здесь и сейчас_. 

Хината никогда не отказывает во встречах, никогда не боится прийти, напротив, она словно сама стремится присутствовать в ее жизни незаметной привычкой, безусловным рефлексом, неотъемлемой частью. Словно бы... п _ривязывая_. Звоня в колокольчик и вручая подарок, точно собаке Павлова.

— Давай помогу? — спрашивает прямо в ухо Хината, вытянувшись и пытаясь взглянуть на учиненный беспорядок. Куроо кидает взгляд на часы, на плиту, на тряпку в руках и выдыхает. Опаздывать не хочется, но еще меньше хочется оставлять черное пятно на потом, которое неизвестно когда еще случится. — Иди переодевайся, Куроо-сан, я приберу. У меня пары сегодня только в час начинаются. 

И улыбается. Широко, показывая зубы, прищуривая глаза и пуская эту знакомую, улыбчивую сеточку возле внешнего края век. Качает длинной челкой, нависающей над губой, и Куроо дергает ладонью, даже не осознавая, _что_ именно она хотела сделать. Убрать в уголке губы джем? Смахнуть эту прядь? Провести по щеке, словно пытаясь ощутить кончиками пальцев веснушки?

_Что?_

Куроо, глядя на Хинату, честно себе признается: она не против. Не против быть привязанной. 

Шоё вытягивает губы и агрессивно намыливает поверхность, стараясь убрать с конфорки крепко прилипший кофе. Куроо оглядывает ее всю, отмечая каждую деталь: большой оранжевый свитшот, свободные штаны в пол, носки с котиками, заколки в волосах, небольшой кривой браслет на правой руке... отмечает и запоминает. 

— Конечно, — выдыхает она и идет собираться на работу. Внутри оседает ком: не хочется покидать маленькую однокомнатную квартиру, которую она купила только из-за шикарного вида на огромный вишневый сад. Хочется сесть и начать полушутя учить Хинату латыни, нахлобучивать ей на пушистую ветреную голову шляпу и слушать-слушать-слушать смех и голос. 

Обратная сторона привязанности, что сказать. 

Но уж лучше так, чем вовсе не знать этого чувства на протяжении многих, многих, _многих_ лет. Слышать о нем от кого-то, пытаться ощутить какое-то жалкое подобие, суррогат тепла, но все равно не находя верного, нужного, правильного, такого, как _тогда._ И вот теперь, сейчас, в двадцать первом веке... есть Хината Шоё, студентка девятнадцати лет, которая учится в медицинском ВУЗе, еще не определившись, кем в итоге хочет стать. 

В ней много мыльных пузырей и солнечных искр, в ней много шума, смеха, _жизни_ , кажется, словно она и есть жизнь. А еще кажется, что за ее плечами нет ни секунды боли, ни минуты слез, ни часа скорби, есть только венки из одуванчиков и раскатистое эхо грома на рассвете, когда все облака уже ушли за горизонт, оставив только мириады капель на стеблях трав и листьях. 

Так _кажется_. 

Но так ли это на самом деле — не знает даже Куроо. Несмотря на шумный характер, Хината словно взвешивает все за и против, отмеряет, на сколько градусов открыть дверь в собственную душу, в которой она прячет кладбище затонувших кораблей. И Куроо готова ждать. Ждать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы в момент самых болезненных слез обнять, утыкаясь губами в макушку, зная, что тебе полностью доверяют. 

Вручают и вкладывают в ладони хрустальное сердце. 

— Удачи на работе! — кричит Хината, когда слышит, как щелкает ручка входной двери, и по плечам и спине растекается незнакомое чувство, похожее на большое-большое одеяло. Куроо коротко смеется в ладонь. 

— Как обычно, вечером на пустыре! 

— Так точно, Куроо-сенсей! 

— Без сенсеев! 

***

Самая первая встреча с Хинатой произошла по глупому стечению обстоятельств: автобус Куроо сломался прямо на дороге, вынуждая всех пассажиров выбраться из него и искать другой, чтобы добраться до места работы. Куроо цыкнула: над головой собирались тучи, а еще она безбожно опаздывала. 

И тут мелькнул _рыжий_. 

Пейзаж сам по себе редко бывал для нее цветным: все краски выучены, разучены, рассортированы в голове по оттенкам и полутонам. К тому же была поздняя осень, приближалась зима, и потому серые тени были везде — на земле, на окнах, на домах, на машинах, на лицах и в глазах. А тут — _рыжий_. 

Насыщенно рыжий — как апельсиновая корка и закатное небо. Куроо сначала думала, что мимо нее на остановку пролетел сёдзё, словно учуяв запах белого сакэ. Но потом пригляделась, и поднялся ветер, разгоняя облака, тревожа _рыжие_ волосы и полы теплой куртки. Хината притоптывала на месте от нетерпения, оглядывалась и ждала автобус. 

Куроо уже ничего не ждала. Она _смотрела_.

Смотрела до тех пор, пока Хината не села на свой автобус и не уехала, оставляя ее со странным ощущением внутри: будто бы... они знакомы. Чувство узнавания, чувство растерянности, непонимания... всё смешалось в один ком, и на землю посыпался снег, кусая нос холодом и отрезвляя, возвращая в реальность. 

Еще одна встреча была в магазине, практически следом в книжном, потом в парке. Куроо даже осознать не успела, как начала каждый день выглядывать _рыжий_ в серых красках мира. А еще столько встреч не могут быть простой случайностью: ей слишком много лет, чтобы не научиться сопоставлять факты. 

И наконец была еще одна, _последняя_ встреча на стадии незнакомок. 

Отвратительное настроение практически всегда равно отвратительной погоде с ледяными дождями и порывистым восточным ветром. Прокурор нанес полную чашу чепухи, и судья прервала суд, перенеся заседание на следующий день, так как по времени они перевалили уже за шестой час вечера. 

Куроо, которая уже приготовилась защищать подсудимого, раздраженно щелкнула зубами. Прокурор тоже не выглядел довольным таким раскладом: дело длилось уже который месяц и всё никак не заканчивалось, постоянно находились какие-то детали, переворачивающие ситуацию с ног на голову, и приходилось проводить повторное заседание, и так по кругу, раз за разом. 

Но оставалось только покинуть зал суда и идти домой, чувствуя, как над головой сгущаются тучи и треплет длинное пальто ветер. Куроо не ожидала, что она встретит _рыжий_ в такое позднее время, тем более, что встретит _так_. 

Фонари над дорогой вспыхнули, заливая все белым светом, и Куроо заинтересованно приподняла голову, стоя примерно в ста метрах от Хинаты. Рядом с ней стояла женщина, уткнувшаяся в телефон, и какой-то высокий мужчина, нервно смотрящий на светофор на противоположном конце пешеходного перехода. 

Шумели машины, пахло бензином и дымом, мокрым снегом и прелой листвой. Ветер доносил откуда-то запах сдобы и мясных булочек. А от Хинаты пахло молочным чаем и апельсинами, сладкими круглыми шариками, которые Куроо изредка позволяла себе летом, постоянно чихая от цитрусового масла, попадающего на руки и раздражающего слизистую носа. Сейчас же хотелось к этому запаху прижаться и обнять. 

Он был _мягким_. 

Словно бы добавлен в печенье, в чай или варение. 

Куроо замерла, наклонив голову, и снова принялась разглядывать рыжее солнце в искусственном свете. Светофор все еще мигал красным, мужчина и женщина все так же стояли, не двигаясь с места, гудели фонари, застыло в серо-черном состоянии небо, тяжелое от непролитых капель, сновали на фоне другие люди, и шумели машины. 

А потом светофор загорелся _зеленым_. 

И небо расколола молния. 

Это было вспышкой белого: женщина начала двигаться, мужчина сделал шаг вперед, двигатель машины взорвался грохотом, Хината протянула руку, чтобы схватить женщину за ворот куртки, раскрыла рот, карие глаза затопила чужая, некрасивая для них паника, и-

 _Красный_. 

На ее руках. Она осела прямиком в мокрый снег, подобралась на коленях к женщине, уложила на свои бедра и наклонилась так низко, что коснулась чужого лба своим. Куроо увидела — нет ни единого шанса, что эта женщина _живая_. Она повидала слишком многих мертвых, чтобы понимать это по движению губ, рук или груди, по выражению лица, по впавшим вискам, по восковому следу на коже, пока еще незаметному, но уже присутствующему. 

Эта женщина _мертва_. 

Вполне вероятно, остановка сердца. 

Куроо могла бы перечислить еще несколько причин мгновенной смерти, но тут женщина начала _дышать_. Еще неуверенно, неровно, только-только захватывая воздух сухими бескровными губами, но _дышать_. Хината подняла голову, несколько раз моргнула и провела пальцами под носом. Куроо перевела взгляд на _рыжий_ , ставший тусклым. Внутри все сжалось, принося почти физическую боль. 

Лицо Хинаты — белое. 

Куроо сглотнула и сорвалась на бег, подхватывая ее. 

Кровь из носа стекла на губы и подбородок, окрашивая их киноварью. У Куроо сердце стучало в ушах так сильно, что она не слышала, как вокруг начали собираться люди, дергали за рукава пальто, что-то спрашивали, как тот мужчина отступил и плюхнулся задом в лужу, перепуганный до смерти, как водитель, уже _преступник_ , развернул машину и уехал с места, оставляя черные полосы шин. 

Она просто видела: Хината дышала.

Хината дышала, она _живая_. Куроо уткнулась ей в шею, шумно выдыхая. Небо над головой продолжило тревожно, мелко грохотать, точно мурашки на коже от первобытного страха потери чего-то родного, близкого, _знакомого_. Куроо сжала крепкое, мускулистое тело сильнее и выпустила короткий смешок. 

Какая ирония: у рыжего солнца был дар воскрешать мертвых. 

Это не было секретом: ведьм сжигали. Однако среди них всегда оказывались не ведьмы, а целительницы, травницы, ученые. Святая церковь уничтожала каждую, кто жаждала знаний, истребляла, подобно сорняку, заставляла искать себе убежище, сбегать за моря и острова, преодолевая огромные расстояния и нередко погибая в своем путешествии. 

Были «ведьмы» — и их сжигали. 

И была еще одна. 

Куроо уткнулась носом в рыжие волосы и подняла Хинату на руки, движимая желанием уберечь. 

Это чувство узнавания и чего-то знакомого было не простой случайностью: пятьсот лет назад черноволосая бессмертная спасла из огня одну ведьму, с которой они после начали разбираться с даром воскрешения мертвых, стараясь понять, _как_ воскресить без особого на то дара и что вообще скрывается за ним. Куроо слушала и училась, познавала и запоминала, предполагала и спорила с ней. 

У той ведьмы были _рыжие_ волосы. 

А у Куроо была плохая память и семнадцать дневников в библиотеке, посвященных только этой теме вперемешку с учебой. У Куроо была одна бессмертная жизнь и крохотное солнце, которое оставалось глубоко в подсознании, выжидая своего часа, выжидая и готовясь разорваться водородной бомбой, сносящей на своем пути все выстроенные баррикады. 

И уносящей наконец из жизни серый цвет. 

***

Куроо принесла Хинату в собственную квартиру, не переставая дрожать от накрывающих воспоминаний пятисотлетней давности. У ведьмы из прошлого было европейское имя со значением «светлая», длинные рыжие волосы, убранные в косу, и россыпь веснушек на щеках, которые Куроо считала про себя, когда было совсем скучно за обсуждениями. У ведьмы из прошлого не было семьи, только неразборчивые письмена в наследство и мешочек с костями, который подарила ей Куроо. 

Выбора у нее практически не было. Или умереть в огне, или сбежать. 

Люди во все времена обожали топтаться по чужой доброте, поэтому нередки были доносы на целительниц, травниц, ученых и ведьм. И в какую-то из ночей ведьма из прошлого ушла, оставив записку с просьбой беречь себя и все письмена, сложенные хаотичной стопкой. Ее выбор было просто понять: когда к кому-то привязываешься, то не хочешь тянуть и этого человека на дно за собой. 

Над деревней четыре дня бесновалась гроза. 

Куроо смотрела на полыхающие вокруг дома, на суетящихся, как букашки, людей, которые вынудили ее солнце сбежать, не оставив даже намека, _куда_ , на стрелы молний, прошивающих черное от туч небо, на переполненную реку, и чувствовала злорадство. 

Глядела-глядела-глядела на силуэты, снующие в огне, и видела там маленькую фигуру в черном платье с белым воротничком. Куроо задыхалась от дыма, от жара, от слез и боли в груди. Если она не могла пойти за ведьмой с рыжими волосами, то оставалось только показать людям, как они были неправы. 

Эти дни были похожи на смазанную картинку, полную оранжевого пламени. Но больше всего в памяти отпечаталось чье-то прикосновение к лицу. Руки, которые касались, пахли травами и медом. Тонкие розовые губы шептали, прижимались ко лбу, и Куроо проваливалась в сон. Было в этом действии что-то запретное, что-то, что недоступно обычным смертным. 

Словно ведьма из прошлого говорила: _вот теперь ты как я._

И уходила. Насовсем. Не обещая вернуться, словно и не думая, что сможет, что получится, что выйдет. Она уходила, оставляя в Куроо зияющую дыру. Эта история пряталась в голове у Куроо больше пятисот лет, выжидая своего часа. 

И вот _теперь_...

Солнце светило вновь. Лежало на диване, укрытое пледом, и спало. 

Куроо сидела рядом. Даже не сняв пальто, толком не промокнув волосы, сидела рядом и гладила ее по голове, пока мимо пролетало время. Смотрела и не могла оторвать взгляда, по-прежнему не веря, что мироздание дало еще один шанс все исправить, починить, сойтись и раскрасить все серые пятна цветными карандашами улыбок, смеха и объятий. 

Хината не просыпалась около пятнадцати часов, ворочаясь на диване и постоянно сбивая плед ногами в мятый ком. Куроо на четырнадцатый час сменила одежду и поставила турку на плиту, клюя носом над столешницей, где она разложила пряности и кофейные зерна. 

И отметила, что в квартире стало _светлее_. 

— Ты! 

Куроо аж подскочила, резко просыпаясь, за спиной грянул гром среди ясного неба. 

Хината стояла в дверном проеме, тряся в ее сторону указательным пальцем, и гневно пыхтела. Куроо стоило большой выдержки не опустить взгляд ниже: помнила, что раздевала ее, не желая оставлять в мокрой одежде. Та резко покраснела и пулей выскочила из кухни, возвращаясь в пледе на манер греческого хитона и дуя щеки. 

— Ты тут в своей квартире пожар устроить собираешься?! — Куроо непонимающе моргнула. А потом _ме-е-едленно_ повернула голову в сторону плиты, чувствуя запах горелого: кофе не просто варился, он уже _жарился_. Хината сразу же выключила плиту и распахнула окно, мечась по квартире так, словно она здесь живет. 

Куроо застыла, потеряв дар речи.

Когда горелый кофе был убран, а дым выгнан из квартиры, Хината плюхнулась на стул и страдальчески вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Куроо протянула ей кружку с водой и села напротив, перебирая пальцы и нервничая. Почему-то чувство смущения догнало только сейчас. Подумать только, она взяла незнакомую девушку и принесла ее в свою квартиру. 

— Пресвятая хтонь, я сошла с ума, — пробормотала Куроо, обхватывая руками голову. 

Хината выдула стакан воды за несколько секунд, глянула на нее и _расхохоталась_. 

— Да уж, забавно слышать это от тебя, — выдавила она. — Я Хината Шоё. Спасибо, что принесла к себе домой, просыпаться в больнице не очень-то и хотелось, там постоянно держат минимум трое суток, чтобы «убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо», — спародировала она чей-то голос, закатив глаза. — Сколько сейчас времени и какой сегодня день недели? 

— А, о, — Куроо достала телефон и глянула на экран. — Около десяти утра, вторник. И... у тебя такое что, часто бывает? Я Куроо Тецуро, кстати. — Хината улыбнулась и отсалютовала правой ладонью. Куроо бессовестно пялилась на крепкие бицепсы. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Куроо-сан! В третью нашу случайную встречу хотела подойти и познакомиться, но все стеснялась, — она смущенно засмеялась, ероша волосы на затылке. — У вас, кстати, классная прическа! Часть волос длинная, а другая выбрита, и это просто огонь! 

— Спасибо, — булькнула в чай Куроо. 

— А часто или нет... ну, неа. В детстве было чаще, — голос на последнем предложении стал тише и уязвимее, словно в голове замелькали кадры из этого самого детства. — Но не важно! У меня пары начинаются в двенадцать, так что есть время собраться и доехать. 

Тут ее живот заурчал. 

Куроо засмеялась в чай, обжигая себе нос, и улыбнулась. 

— Садись уже, сейчас приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, Хината-чан. М? Что за взгляд? 

— Я кое-что поняла. 

— Что именно?

— Я буду приходить к тебе каждое утро, чтобы убедиться, что ты не спалила квартиру, — сказала она, глядя на большое черное пятно над плиткой. Куроо приоткрыла рот и не нашла слов, чтобы возразить. Да и не хотелось даже. Вообще. Совсем. Полностью. Приходи, располагайся и живи себе. 

_Пожалуйста_.

***

И с того самого момента Хината появилась в ее жизни. Она действительно приходила каждое утро, около семи часов, и шуршала на кухне, готовя нехитрый завтрак. В первые несколько дней она звонила в какую-то очень громкую штуку, название которой Куроо не хотела даже вспоминать из-за мерзкого визга, и ждала, пока хозяйка квартиры, помятая и сонная, впустит ее внутрь. 

Поэтому Куроо вскоре отдала ей второй комплект ключей.

Потом разрешила будить ее, ведь что такое встать в восемь часов утра, когда ты до четырех разбирала документы и искала нужные законодательные акты. Хината отнеслась к делу со всей ответственностью, и с тех пор у Куроо просто не было шансов опоздать на работу. Даже _крохотного_ шанса. 

И только спустя три месяца Куроо, наткнувшись взглядом на стоящие на полке семнадцать дневников и старые письмена, решилась поднять довольно нервную для них обеих тему — воскрешение мертвых. 

Хината сидела на диване и жевала мушмулу, с головой погрузившись в книгу. Куроо достала первые два дневника (там было меньше всего про восторги ведьмой из прошлого) и выложила их перед ней, намеком придвинув ближе. Хината проглотила кусок фрукта и взяла, вопрошающе приподняв бровь. 

— Прочти, — без всяких объяснений сказала Куроо. 

Хината пожала плечами и уткнулась носом в старые, пахнущие травами и благовониями дневники. И спустя пять минут отложила их в сторону, впившись в Куроо взглядом — резким, проницательным, _страшным_. Всегда боязно, когда о тебе узнают что-то, чего даже ты не до конца можешь понять. 

— Что это? 

— Мои дневники, — Куроо и не думала юлить и уворачиваться от вопросов. — В моей жизни была... женщина, которая умела воскрешать мертвых и которая действительно пыталась все это объяснить, подвести к какому-то алгоритму, чтобы главным была не кровь определенного рода или вообще кто-то определенный. Чтобы было достаточно желания. 

Хината нервно закусила губу и оглянулась на дневники, проводя по истрепавшемуся корешку пальцем. Куроо терпеливо ожидала, пока Хината решится что-то сказать. В комнате запахло так, как пахло в маленьком доме ведьмы из прошлого: травами и медом. Сердце заныло.

— Это невозможно, — выдохнула Хината, забравшись на диван с ногами и обняв колени. Словно случилось что-то, что уже ее обожгло. И из-за чего она боялась делать это снова. — У меня такое случается непроизвольно, без всякого желания, словно что-то внутри меня берет мои руки, касается умирающего человека, птицы или кошки, и вручает ему мои годы жизни, а иногда убирает руки слишком рано. 

Хината выдохнула. 

— Но я бы... хотела попытаться. Попытаться и разобраться. Научиться справляться с этим. Знаешь, я именно поэтому пошла в медицинский университет! Чтобы уметь воскрешать не чем-то, что сидит во мне, а инструментами и собственными руками. Это же так классно! Когда ты справляешься своим силами! Поэтому, Куроо-сан, я хотела бы... 

— Стань моей ученицей, — выпалила Куроо. Хината вскинула голову, глядя на нее неверящим взглядом, и засмеялась, кидаясь на шею и вовлекая в крепкие, очень крепкие объятия. В них хотелось бы остаться навсегда. 

Стало светлее. 

Через пару минут Куроо поманила Хинату за собой и обвела рукой количество знаний, накопленных за пятьсот лет. Она тоже пыталась это понять. Но без самого главного — человека с этим даром — дело не складывалось. 

Может быть, получится в этот раз?.. 

***

— Как обычно, вечером на пустыре,— передразнивает Хината, оглядываясь в поисках Куроо и приплясывая на месте от холода. — И где же она? И что за мороз-то в такое время? Ей там опять настроение испортили, что так похолодало? Бр-р! О, уже теплеет. Куроо-сан! Не прячьтесь! 

Куроо фыркает и выходит из-за единственного на этом пустыре дерева. 

— Хината-чан, я не умею влиять на вращение Земли вокруг своей оси, давай сегодня дома попрактикуемся воскрешать, кости животных лежат где-то в шкафу, да, я не оставляю надежды узнать, выйдет ли что-то из моей безумной идеи. А еще у меня есть почти засохший кактус. — Хината зарывается красным носом ей в пальто и крепко обнимает. Куроо треплет ее по волосам. 

— А давай сегодня вообще без учебы, а? Я устала. 

— Что делать тогда будем? — спрашивает Куроо, пропуская между пальцев короткие пряди. 

— Пить какао и смотреть фильмы, например! Просто, правда, очень сильно устала. Знаешь, словно лечь и спа-а-ать! И чтоб долго-долго! — Она чуть ослабляет объятия, и в этом жесте что-то кажется очень неправильным. Хината никогда не ослабляла объятий, не постояв так минимум две минуты. 

Куроо списывает все на холод, а красные уши — на мороз. 

— Хорошо, пойдем. — Не удерживается: мимолетно целует в макушку. Хината если и замечает, то ничего не говорит. Только крепче берет за ладонь, начиная рассказывать про то, как прошел очередной день в университете. Куроо слушает и все так же смотрит на нее. 

***

В конечном итоге, они засыпают, не досмотрев и до середины мультфильм Миядзаки. Хината устраивается на ее плече, вытянув руку вдоль тела Куроо, и вырубается почти сразу, как находит удобную позу. 

Куроо смахивает длинную прядь с лица. 

Ладонь дрожит. 

Это всего лишь синеватый отблеск от экрана телевизора, _успокойся_. У Хинаты не синие губы, не белая кожа, _успокойся_. За окном сыпется мелкий-мелкий снег. Куроо прижимает Хинату к себе, перехватывая и перетягивая на колени, обнимая сильнее, чтобы _успокоиться_. 

Шепотом в пушистые волосы « _успокойся»._

***

Снится что-то глухое, злое и причиняющее боль. Полыхает огонь. Кто-то кричит, раздирая горло, опаляя его горьким дымом. Дышать тяжело, грудь сдавливает, перед глазами красное марево, ни единой тени, только столбы пламени, рвущиеся в небо в первозданном гневе. 

Куроо чувствует, что по щекам стекают слезы. Почему? Ничего же не случилось, так почему она плачет? В носу свербит от дыма. Что она здесь делает? Почему?.. Это деревня. Это та деревня, которую сожгла четырехдневная гроза, вызванная ее гневом, болью и страхом, что ведьма из прошлого погибла, не успев добраться до спасительного берега. 

Огонь полыхает, но людей здесь нет. 

Куроо двигается вперед, ничего не ощущая, кроме стекающих слез, падающих с ресниц на щеки и смачивающих губы солью и горьким отчаянием. Мышцы неповоротливые, такие по-глупому тяжелые и словно чужие. 

Куда идти? 

Время здесь ощущается иначе — как большая вязкая жижа, прилипшая к коже. Оно тянется, тянется, тянется, пламя движется все медленнее, медленнее, медленнее, позволяя разглядеть тончайшие прожилки, нити оранжевого, _красного_ , желтого. Такое время даже боль делает _медленнее_. 

Не тише, не слабее. Медленнее. 

Над головой грохочет, и мир переворачивается. Куроо дергается, но тело, неповоротливое, чужое, не позволяет. В нитях огня мелькает силуэт — крохотная фигура в длиннополом черном платье с белым кружевным воротничком. Силуэт стоит спиной, и на черной ткани _рыжая_ коса. 

Она оборачивается. 

И Куроо кричит. 

***

— Тецуро! Тецуро, проснись! Эй, проснись! Дыши, дыши, хэй. _Главное, вдохни_. Вот так. Вот так. — Куроо загнанно дышит и не может успокоиться. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, глаза застилает пот, в горле сухо. И во всем теле ледяной ужас, пальцы дрожат. Куроо резко вдыхает, и ее затапливает запахом апельсинов. Тех самых, что добавлены в печенье, чай или варенье. Волосы на затылке гладят пальцы с мозолями, легко массируя кожу, успокаивая и утешая. 

Страх не уходит. 

Она вцепляется в Хинату так сильно, что на ее талии явно останутся синяки. Вцепляется, обнимает, буквально оборачивается вокруг нее, слишком напуганная по-прежнему стоящей перед глазами картиной. Так много огня. Рыжего, оранжевого, рудого огня, который когда-то покушался на жизнь ведьмы из прошлого. Так много, много... 

— Эй, — ласково-мягко говорит Хината. — _Главное, вдохни_ — вот этот пропитанный озоном воздух, полный влаги и свежести, вдохни и выдохни. А потом повтори, и снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока не успокоится сердце, пока не уляжется страх. Давай, Куроо-сан. 

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — бормочет Куроо. — Что угодно. Про самое важное воскрешение. Про неудачу. Про то, как ты переносишь алкоголь. Про самый глупый поступок. Или про свою первую любовь.

— М-м, хорошо, — Хината шумно выдыхает. За окном все не стихает гроза. Наверняка синоптики снова будут бушевать и не понимать, что происходит с погодой. У Хинаты было объяснение, однако те вряд ли бы ему поверили. — Итак, самое важное воскрешение и было моей неудачей. Это была моя сестра. И... у меня не получилось. 

Хината замолкает, и на щеку Куроо падает слеза, сорвавшаяся с ресниц. Разбивается и стекает ниже, впитываясь в подушку. Хината плачет тихо — так, как от нее не ждешь. Закусывая губу и зажмуривая глаза. _._ Молнии освещают ее лицо, выделяя мокрые дорожки, и Куроо сглатывает. 

И бессловесно утешает, стирая слезы большими пальцами. 

Хината шмыгает носом и переплетает свою ладонь с ее, замявшись на мгновение.

— На чем я остановилась? А, точно... Я слишком рано убрала руки и слишком поздно подбежала. Она успела только улыбнуться и так и умерла. С улыбкой. Водитель машины, сбивший ее, крутился рядом и на кого-то орал. А мне было... никак. После смерти, Куроо-сан, есть несколько минут, когда еще _можно спасти_. Ошибись на секунду, и... всё. Пуф! 

— Сколько? 

— Три минуты. Всего три минуты. Реанимируют и после пяти минут, а я с этой идиотской способностью только три. Хах. Что там дальше? Ни разу не пила алкоголь, поэтому про него ничего не могу сказать, а вот про самый глупый поступок, хм-м. Наверное, когда я в средней школе поспорила с кем-то и мне пришлось признаваться в любви главной задире! Я потом так долго извинялась, господи, до сих пор стыдно-о-о. 

Куроо смеется ей в живот, лежа на бедрах. 

Гроза заканчивается, оставляя после себя сладкое послевкусие свежести и влаги в воздухе. В темноте не различить выражение лица Хинаты, но Куроо не убирает ладоней, стремясь стереть каждую сорвавшуюся слезу, и просто наслаждается тем, как идеально подходят руки к ее лицу, словно слепленные в паре. 

Внутри расцветает по-прежнему незнакомое, неосознанное чувство. 

Она уже практически засыпает, как на грани яви и сна вновь прозвучал голос.

— А первая любовь... _ты_. 

Ах, так вот что это. 

_Любовь_. 

***

В кошмаре ведьма из прошлого оборачивается, и Хината на ее руках... мертвая. 

***

Они продолжают свои занятия. Все самое важное Куроо записывает в восемнадцатый дневник под диктовку Хинаты, которая с каждым днем словно впадает в летнюю спячку из-за недосыпа, оправдываясь приближающейся сессией и завалами по учебе. И к середине мая облюбовывает себе стол в квартире Куроо. 

У той сохраняется стойкое ( _и хорошее)_ ощущение, что Хината переезжает к ней. 

В ванной появляется еще одна зубная щетка, на крючке повисает мятное полотенце, в шкафу один ящик заполняется вещами на два размера меньше, и на полке теперь стоят две кружки. Куроо улыбается, а Хината очаровательно смущается, стремительно исчезая из поля зрения. 

— То есть, теоретически, есть три минуты, за которые ты должна успеть. А после ты можешь держать руки столько, сколько тебе угодно, так? — Хината кивает, выделяя маркером термины в своем конспекте. — Как ты понимаешь, сколько передала? 

— По ощущениям, — отвечает она. — Если отдала слишком много, то могу потерять сознание. Если чувствую себя нормально, то переданы часы, минуты или, может быть, секунды. Их сложнее всего определить, но это помогает дождаться скорой. 

Куроо вздыхает. 

— Как ты думаешь, каким образом можно воскресить человека, не имея этого дара? 

Хината откидывается на спинку стула и потягивается, хрустя спиной. 

— Ну, если это зависит от крови, то, в теории, смешать ведьмовскую кровь с человеческой и посмотреть, что выйдет. Но вероятность того, что это сильно повлияет на ДНК, очень мала. Кровь просто смешается с кровью, оставляя твое ДНК неизменным, что ничего в итоге не даст. — Она укладывается на стол и длинно выдыхает. — Это все напоминает какие-то компьютерные игры, только вот нет возможности нажать иконку «данные о персонаже». 

— Ладно. Теперь, пожалуй, самый главный вопрос. Если не отдавать годы жизни, воскрешая кого-то, то могла бы ты быть бессмертной? — Куроо закусывает ручку, нависнув над тетрадью. Хината пожимает плечами. 

— Может быть. А может быть, мы все когда-то были бессмертными, пока не научились делиться своими годами в эгоистичной попытке продлить или свою, или чужую жизнь. Вот ты, Куроо-сан, бессмертная. Но помнишь ли, с какого времени? Уверена, что тебя никто не воскрешал, делясь щедрым куском собственной жизни? И сохраняются ли после воскрешения все воспоминания или только самые важные? 

Куроо почему-то вспоминает свой кошмар.

Та четырехдневная гроза. Огонь и боль. Женский силуэт. 

— Не знаю. Если это поможет, то я практически ничего не помню до встречи с _ней_ , — задумчиво отзывается Куроо, смотря на записи в дневнике. Поднимается и приносит с полки один старый дневник и записи ведьмы из прошлого. Почерка сходятся только в тех дневниках, в которых точно писала она. — Почему-то мне кажется, что я стала бессмертной после того, как встретилась с той ведьмой. Словно это она была бессмертной, которая умела делиться, а я умела только заставлять погоду меняться под настроение. 

— Вполне себе может быть, — Хината пожимает плечами, разминая их, и возвращается к конспектам. — Я уже начинаю склоняться к версии, что та ведьма, которую ты встретила, она и есть, ну, знаешь, прародительница всего сущего, у которой было бессмертие, но ей было очень скучно одной, она создала себе Землю и людей, раздала всем по годам жизни и решила побыть смертной, умерла и возродилась снова в ком-то, чтобы быть со своей любимой, не помня того, что было, ну знаешь, со времен сотворения мира. 

— У нее не было семьи, — бормочет Куроо. 

— Что лишний раз это подтверждает, — фыркает Хината и трет глаза. 

— И она похожа на тебя. 

— Тоже под... что? 

— И ты меня любишь. 

— К-куроо! Я-я, я не! Т-ты слышала?.. 

— Да. 

— Оу. Что ты де?.. А, к черту!

Хината сама тянется к ее губам, роняя конспекты со стола и целуя исступленно, словно дорвавшись до запретного плода. Куроо подхватывает Хинату на руки, держа за бедра, и чувствует, как кружится голова: как же долго они ходили вокруг да около, когда давно уже можно было _так._

***

— Слушай, — говорит Хината, уткнувшись носом ей в шею, — а не могла ли эта ведьма передать тебе каким-то образом дар? Тем более если мы с тобой пришли к выводу, что она прародительница всего сущего, пускай и звучит как форменный бред. 

Куроо мурлычет, гладя Хинату по спине. 

— К этому выводу пришла ты, но скоро я уже соглашусь со всем. И... не знаю. Пускай я и видела многих мертвых людей, но привыкла их не касаться без лишней надобности. А если и касалась, то всегда в перчатках. И _проверять_ не собираюсь. Если этот дар у меня все же есть, то предпочту его приберечь на экстренный случай. 

Перед глазами вспышкой — Хината на руках ведьмы из прошлого. 

Куроо ревностно сжимает Хинату в объятиях, зарываясь в волосы, и улыбается тому, что та совершенно беззастенчиво закидывает ногу ей на бедро. Ну что же, Хината Шоё с этого дня официально переехала в квартиру, из которой открывался шикарный вид на вишневый сад и на потолке которой над плитой было черное пятно из-за постоянно убегающего кофе. 

***

Это счастье длится ровно пятьдесят лет и... 

***

— Те-цу-ро! Старушка ты моя, половину от тысячи и еще пятьдесят живущая, просыпайся! — Хинает клюет ее носом прямиком в макушку, и Куроо со стоном открывает глаза. Она же только уснула, зачем будить-то? Но протягивает руку, касаясь щеки Хинаты. Старость коснулась ее: белый цвет в волосах, морщинки у глаз. Но огонь в глазах все так же горит — ярко, прекрасно, красивее прежнего. 

Хината глядит на нее, а затем прижимает ее ладонь к своей, улыбаясь. 

На душе становится тихо и совсем немного тревожно. 

Хината замечает, как учащается ее дыхание и как на короткое мгновение дрожь покалывает пальцы, и утешает совсем легким прикосновением губ к губам. Крона огромного дерева, того самого, единственного на пустыре, шумит над ними, колыхая гнездо с птенцами. Куроо выдыхает и вытягивает из второй руки Хинаты дневник, неизвестно который уже по счету. 

— На чем мы остановились, Шоё-чан? 

— Ну, лично я на моменте, когда подводила итог тому, как это ощущается и как правильно определить, сколько лет в итоге передано. Тебе над этим еще работать и работать, кстати. Лимит все тот же — три минуты. Если человеку разнесло голову, то, ну, тут ничем не помочь. 

— Ага-а. Это работает только на тех, кто недавно умер от сердечного приступа или удушения, и на тех, кто умер от старости, так что, увы, приятели с пулей в мозгу пролетают сразу же. И еще несколько групп смертей. Так что, — Куроо переплетает пальцы Хинаты со своими, разглядывая серебристое кольцо на безымянном, — в смерти сестры, душа моя, не было твоей вины. 

— Я привыкла жить с этим чувством, сложно от него так резко избавиться, Тецуро-чан. 

Куроо без слов притягивает Хинату к себе и целует, заставляя забыть обо всем и наслаждаться привкусом ягод и лимонной воды. Отвлекая и увлекая, чтобы не было в карих глазах даже капли серой тени боли. Только рассветно-желтое счастье.

Дневник падает в траву. Ветер становится сильнее, треплет косу, и вскоре Куроо отстраняется от Хинаты, снимая с языка длинный рыжий волос. Хината ойкает и начинает смеяться, утыкаясь ей в плечо головой. Куроо закатывает глаза, улыбаясь, и тянет ее к себе. 

Хината выглядит сейчас точь-в-точь как ведьма из прошлого. 

Улыбается, веснушки на щеках поднимаются выше, рядом с глазами лучики морщин, руки мягкие и теплые. На ней — удобный джинсовый комбинезон, она в мятой футболке, с заплетенными в косу длинными рыжими волосами. Куроо смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — и готова смотреть еще тысячу лет, не отрываясь ни на секунду. 

— И мы все-таки останавливаемся на версии, что я когда-то была прародительницей всего сущего? — Хината выдыхает горячий воздух прямиком в губы, снова к ним прижимаясь, сминая, и у Куроо кружится голова — и от смеха, пузырящегося внутри, и от счастья, заполнившего по самую макушку. 

— Предлагаю написать книгу, — шепчет она. — О том, как история, начавшаяся пятьсот лет назад, продолжается и по сей день. Думаю, многие оценят, пусть это и кажется странной сказкой. — Хината облизывает мокрые, красные от поцелуя губы и задумчиво склоняет голову. — Все же любят такие истории? Тем более вперемешку с объяснениями, что происходит. 

— Нам бы самим разобраться, Куроо! — смеется Хината. Куроо пожимает плечами и устраивается на бедрах своей _супруги_ удобнее, прикрывает глаза и рыщет пальцами в поисках дневника, который свалился в траву. — У нас есть только предположения, но никаких доказательств. 

— А нужны ли они? — просто спрашивает Куроо, находя дневник и стряхивая с него пыль. — Это будет история. К ней может быть продолжение, как у Гарри Поттера. А у нас времени... _очень много_. Успеем еще написать. 

— Тебя не переубедить, — хихикает Хината и откидывается назад, опираясь спиной о ствол дерева. Действительно не переубедить: если Куроо решит что-то сделать, она сделает. Например, расскажет всё, что лежит на душе уже много-много лет. Про ведьму с рыжими волосами или про то, что от ужаса, от долгого метания в клети деревни и четырехдневного эмоционального безумства умирают. 

От любви тоже умирают, даже если и не понятно, что это такое.

Если писать эту историю, то без утайки. Прямо и безжалостно. 

_Жила-была девушка, которая считала себя бессмертной. Потому что странно так не считать, проживая третий век подряд, вдалеке от людских тревог и бед, потому что слишком увлечена тем, что в голове только рыжий-рыжий-рыжий. От него хотелось плакать. Рыжий был в волосах ведьмы. Действительно ведьмы. Настоящей, с суровой, страшной силой. Глаза у нее были не зеленые, а карие. И веснушки — россыпью звезд по лицу._

Куроо лениво перелистывает дневник с синей обложкой. В их доме один шкаф полностью забит только рассуждениями на тему живых мертвых, полка над шкафом — мыслями о том, как управлять пугающей силой, а на столе стопка с конспектами Хинаты со времен университета. 

Ну, и небольшая тетрадка, названная словарем. Туда Хината записывает то, как меняется погода в соответствии с настроением Куроо, искренне возмущенная тем, что ласка у нее выражается шумным и часто холодным ветром. 

_Эта ведьма умеет воскрешать людей. Обязательно должен соблюдаться список условий, при которых можно воскресить человека, так что не считайте ее всесильной. Она не может воскресить, например, человека, умершего от падения с огромной высоты. Ее сила работает немного иначе. Если человек умирает от старости, то есть своей смертью, то она может в первые три минуты дать ему немного лет жизни. Похожая ситуация происходит и в том случае, если человек умер от сердечного приступа. Она как дефибриллятор и одновременно донор._

— Что сегодня будем готовить на ужин? 

— Давай сделаем жареный тофу, сварим рис и хватит. Не хочется сегодня заморачиваться, завтра длинная смена. — Куроо надувает щеки, из-под ресниц смотря на замолкшую Хинату. Длинная смена — время, когда они не могут быть вместе. Время, когда Хината спасает чужие жизни без сил, таящихся в ее _душе_. Использует скальпель, зажимы, коротко и быстро отдает необходимые приказы. 

Хината рассказывает ей об этом так упоенно, так ярко и живо, что у Куроо щемит сердце. 

_А почему она вообще отдает секунды, минуты, года собственной жизни? — явно задаетесь вопросом вы. Ну, все просто: когда-то очень давно, еще до появления Земли, была создательница, заскучавшая без развлечений. Она в шутку создала Землю, в шутку заселила ее людьми, динозаврами и прочими формами жизни, в шутку увлеклась. А затем, как гром среди ясного неба, влюбилась. Без памяти._

Рядом лежат кости, которые Куроо когда-то притащила ведьме из прошлого, чтобы узнать, можно ли воскресить кого-то, очевидно, давно мертвого. Та посмеялась и сохранила их как глупость и сувенир. Ветер шумит сильнее, Хината смотрит на нее с легким укором, убирая пряди с глаз. 

_Та, в кого она влюбилась — бессмертная девушка. А ведьма — и есть та самая создательница. Все просто. Здесь можно или верить каждому слову, или не верить и все равно наслаждаться. Так вот, возвращаясь к бессмертию. Бессмертной была не черноволосая девушка, а **ведьма**._

_Просто случилась маленькая смерть._

Куроо не может сдержать смеха, и ветер шумит еще сильнее, поднимая рукава футболки и кусая кожу легкой прохладой до мурашек и вставших крохотных волосков на руках. Тепло ладони, касающейся предплечья, пробегает по спине мелкой дрожью, и Хината ежится от этого странно-приятного ощущения. 

Пахнет летом. Июнь пахнет зноем, август — яблоками и медом, а июль — летом. Сладко-горькими полевыми травами, утренними туманами, свежей листвой и влагой горной речки, бьющейся неподалеку о камни. Солнце палит, но с ветром становится чуть легче. Куроо поворачивает голову и утыкается Хинате в живот лицом. 

_Ведьм сжигали. Быть рядом с ведьмой — подвергать себя опасности. Звучит как научно доказанная теория. А еще влюбленные люди совершают больше всего необдуманных поступков. Например, сбегают, думая, что так спасут любимую. А в итоге — убивают. И на этом можно было бы закончить историю, не будь в ней бессмертной ведьмы. И этого самого дара «воскрешать»._

_Четырехдневная гроза подчистую разрушила деревню огнем._

_От любви — сильной и на века — умирают. Это доказано. Все-таки люди относятся к классу млекопитающих, а им свойственна миопатия при поимке. Не углубляясь в термины и очень кратко — зверь, загнанный в западню, от коктейля химических веществ умирает от ужаса. Буквально. Похожие эмоции человек может испытать при потере кого-то близкого._

_Именно это произошло с будущей бессмертной. Догадаетесь, что дальше?_

Куроо проводит пальцем под глазом Хинаты, аккуратно смахивая упавшую ресницу и загадывая быть вместе долго-долго. Ресница слетает с пальца, ветер подхватывает ее и уносит в самую высь, к облакам, гуляющим у горизонта пушистым стадом белых овец. Хината дремлет, опустив голову.

И Куроо тоже засыпает. 

_А дальше... ведьма вручает ей **все** свои года вместе со своей любовью, неотделимой частью себя. И исчезает, чтобы восстановиться, залечить раны, не вытерпеть и вернуться. Забыть про то, как создавала мир, как игралась с чужими жизнями. Забыть, что способность связана не с кровью, а с душой. Забыть, что ее любимая теперь бессмертная, а она нынче — смертная. _

_И наступает момент_ вернуть долг.

Куроо выдергивает из сна ощущение ледяного ужаса, спускающегося по шее скользкой змеей. Перед глазами снова — картина из старого кошмара. Только теперь в огне не ведьма из прошлого с Хинатой на руках, а сама Хината в своем комбинезоне и мятой футболке. В горле появляется ком, слюна вязкая, и сердце забывает биться. 

Хината не дышит. Это не должно стать неожиданностью: они каждый день живут в страхе ожидания ее смерти. Потому что — смертная с бессмертной душой. Умрет оболочка — и она вернется. 

Но неизвестно, _когда_.

Куроо дергает ее на себя, укладывает головой на бедра, кладет ладони на виски и судорожно молится, чтобы все вышло, получилось, чтобы не было снова этих долгих веков ожидания, чтобы не было боли, чтобы не пришлось искать суррогат тепла и привязанности, чтобы просто _не искать_.

Чтобы «и жили они долго и счастливо». 

Куроо плачет. И теперь уже знает, почему.

Перед глазами все смазывается в непонятные пятна. Она закусывает губу, отрешенно отмечая, как на языке расплывается привкусом меди кровь. Над головой взрывается небо, и раздается страшный удар грома, словно лето задумало покончить жизнь самоубийством. Сердце колотится в ушах так сильно, что не разобрать, где чей пульс.

Грохот такой, что внутри все вибрирует, вздрагивает, стучит и шумит, подобно ее зубам, выстукивающим чечетку. Горизонт разбила молния, за ней еще одна, и еще, и еще, в сотые доли секунды, одна за другой. Перед глазами было светло, ни единой тени, ни единого темного пятна. Белый-белый-белый. 

_Белый_.

Куроо сгибается, начиная выть. Эта гроза будет страшнее прошлой. Хотя бы потому, что теперь она испробовала на вкус целых пятьдесят лет света, пятьдесят лет красок, солнца, счастья, мелких ссор, улыбок, объятий, мыльных пузырей и меда. 

И эти пятьдесят лет — сладчайшее наслаждение. 

Хината не открывает глаз. Куроо наклоняется ниже, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, и роняет слезы на самое родное лицо, глядя, как они скатываются по щекам и оседают на стеблях травы круглыми шариками. Веснушки так близко к глазам, что похожи на большие светло-коричневые пятна, видны даже мелкие поры и небольшая царапинка около угла губ. 

Она закрывает глаза. 

По внутренним ощущениям от начала прикосновения и до _сейчас_ прошло уже больше трех минут. Это значит, или что-то пошло не так, или... или она _опоздала_. Проснулась слишком поздно. Кошмар стал явью. 

Куроо медленно отнимает руки и поднимается на ватных ногах. 

В голове пустота. 

Гроза набирает обороты. 

***

— _Успокойся!_ Сейчас же!.. Успокойся! Пожалуйста! Эй, я вообще-то живая, так что могу к тебе подойти и стукнуть! Ну же, давай! — Голос словно тонет в бурном шуме прибоя, разбивается о камни и разлетается пеной, не достигая слуха. В голосе — и слезы, и страх, и бесцветность. Руки неповоротливые, неудобные, словно чужие. А впрочем, может быть, и чужие. Но не важно. Если ими можно обхватить _ее_ и заставить наконец дышать, то не важно. 

***

Куроо шепчут на ухо, крепко сжимая: « _Главное, вдохни_ — вот этот пропитанный озоном воздух, полный влаги и свежести, полный тумана и полевых трав, старых рек и древних костей, просто вдохни и выдохни. А потом повтори, и снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока не успокоится сердце, пока не уляжется гневная боль». 

_Пока не закончится гроза._

И Куроо закрывает глаза, отрешаясь от мира. Тепло на талии и спине. Словно одеяло. Так уютно и важно. Правильно. В шею дышат, влажно на коже. Хината маленького роста, ее часто принимают за ребенка. Когда она встает сзади, то всегда тянется вверх, вставая на кончики пальцев ног, чтобы уткнуться носом в первый позвонок. 

И жарко выдохнуть, кусая. 

Повезло, что у нее длинные волосы, можно прикрыть. 

В следующем году они планируют переехать в другую страну: очень много людей начинают задавать вопросы об их возрасте. Хината ворчит из-за таких абсолютно бестактных вопросов и оставляет их без ответа. Она хорошо работает, хорошо руководит отделом, хорошо оперирует, какой смысл спрашивать, сколько ей лет, если это не важно. 

И книга. Они обязательно напишут книгу. Хината будет помогать с медицинской частью, а она — писать. Оформлять всё в один файл, разделять по главам, связываться с издательствами и ждать публикации. 

Куроо эти слова _слышит_. 

— Хината?..

— Я здесь. И всегда буду. Теперь уже — точно. 

***

Это счастье длится ровно пятьдесят лет и много лет после.

А еще самые безумные идеи оказываются правдой


End file.
